1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cathode material for lithium cells, a method for manufacturing a lithium titanate, a lithium titanate manufactured in this way, a lithium cell and a mobile or stationary system equipped with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium-sulfur batteries may have a high energy density of up to 600 Wh/kg. Lithium-sulfur batteries are based on the overall reaction 2Li+S=Li2S, which is capable of supplying a voltage of 2.0 V to 2.5 V. However, lithium-sulfur batteries still have a few adverse effects.
For example, the microstructure of traditional cathodes of a porous carbon-sulfur mixture may change during operation, possibly resulting in breaking of the electrical contacts between the carbon particles and thus resulting in a decline in the charge capacity and the rate capability.
Published German patent application document DE 10 2010 001 631 A1 describes a cathode structure for a lithium cell, which includes a carrier structure. The carrier structure may be formed from a lithium titanium oxide in which some of the lithium may be replaced by magnesium.
Published Japanese patent application document JP 2008-060076 A describes a positive electrode for a secondary battery, which includes LixCoyM′1-yO2, in which M′ stands for one or more other metals in addition to cobalt.